


Legs

by thecookiemomma



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey has smooth legs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legs

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. Another fandom. I blame Meg for this. But that's okay. Enjoy.

Harvey's legs are soft. It might be from only wearing the best quality clothes, or it might be from getting spa treatments or only working out in very controlled conditions. However, whatever the reason, Harvey Specter's legs are extremely soft. Mike runs his hands down them, grinning like a hyena when it makes the normally perfectly coiffed man squirm and laugh. Mike slides his hand down a thigh, rubbing a knee, just feeling skin. It feels wonderful. 

Mike's legs are scarred. Harvey doesn't know whether it's because of the car accident, some bike accident or some weird thing while he was smoking, but there are long, thin scars that are old. Too old. He fingers one gently, and smirks down at his lover when it pulls filthy language from his mouth. “Fuck, Harvey, God. Your hands.” He snorts, reaching up to grab the supplies off the bedside table where they laid them. In the process, he lowers his head, kissing a trail down the ancient marks. 

Mike is flexible. He can bend into different shapes and positions easily. He's read through the Kama Sutra (one of the few books he's gone back to, actually) and has plans to try as many of the positions as he can – at least the ones applicable for gay partners, and that Harvey can manage. The guy's not as young as he used to be, after all. Mike hikes his legs up into the air, exposing his ass end for Harvey to slick up. “Do you need a map, old man? Are your eyes getting old?” The jab stirs the senior partner into action, and Mike sighs happily as Harvey fairly slams his slick finger into his anus. “Oh, fuck, yes. That's good.” 

Harvey isn't that flexible anymore. With very few nights beyond one night stands, he got into the habit of sliding in, getting off, getting her off, and moving on. Only with Scottie and a couple others has he gone much beyond that. So, having this lithe young man in his bed is like a dream come true. He has visions of bending his man into all sorts of weird shapes. The thing of it is, it excites Mike, too. Mike whispers filthy things to him about bending weirdly when he gets overly stressed out. Harvey's taken to wearing longer jackets and slightly looser undergarments to work to deal with the effects of his lover's mouth, but he's not complaining one bit. He slides into Mike's ass after stretching him thoroughly and is surprised when the boy shifts again, changing positions on him. It tightens things up even more, and Harvey groans out his pleasure while he holds deathly still waiting for the signal that Mike wants him to move. He fondles Mike's balls while he waits, keeping Mike's arousal and need ratcheted up. He wants this quick and dirty: the way they both like it. 

“God, just move, Harvey!” Mike bellows, and Harvey does, slamming in all the way before pulling back to thrust again. He spots another scar he hadn't noticed before and tries to bend to kiss it. It takes effort, but he gets there. In the process, he must have found the money spot, because Mike lets out a howl that Mrs. Rafferty next door will complain about. With another satisfied smirk, he stays roughly where he is, keeping up the brutal pace and reaching down to manhandle Mike's cock with ease. It isn't long before both men are spent and curled around each other, holding each other tightly. 

“That was good, Rookie. Got any other great ideas in that brain of yours?” Harvey whispers into Mike's ear as he nibbles gently on the top edge. 

“Oh, yeah.” Mike is sated and boneless, and his brain has stopped working for a few minutes. He sighs happily, reaching down to run his hands up and down Harvey's smooth legs.


End file.
